


Make Known to the Sons of Men

by dungeonmarm



Category: Bible - Fandom, Original - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Apocalypse, Death, Gen, Revelation, biblical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dungeonmarm/pseuds/dungeonmarm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joyfully, fearfully, the angels follow their orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Known to the Sons of Men

**Author's Note:**

> I might recommend listening to [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3kLu4_skcL0) while reading. This is written for Poetry Fiction's July 2011 Comment Fic Challenge, [here](http://poetry-fiction.dreamwidth.org/8640.html).

They awoke as fish in a vast ocean. The three of them circled, looking at themselves and comprehending their nature, and one broke away, swimming eastward. The others followed, and the three swam for days, their silver scales flashing and glinting in the sunlight and moonlight and sunlight.

They sang while they swam. Sang praise for their Father, sang awe of His work, sang thanks for their form. The fish-forms had no voices; the three sang with something unknowable and ancient. Sang, in harmony, of the Glory of God.

When the fish-forms grew weary, they rested; when they grew hungry, they ate. On the fourth day they reached land. They swam onto the beach and died of asphyxiation.

* * *

They awoke as humans under a night sky. They sat up and looked at one another, naked and covered in sand, their hair wild and skin dry from the salt air. They stood and stretched their limbs and laughed at the sight of themselves. They cried and sang praise for their Father, wept and sang awe of His work, laughed and sang thanks for their form. Their human voices rose into the night. Their angel voices carried past the night to the throne of God.

They prayed for sustenance and were shown a place where they could obtain it. They prayed for clothing and were covered in white garments. They walked together to the woman selling food in a small building. They gave her money from their pockets. They ate and laughed, they told her wonderful things, and they left. She wept with joy and sadness.

They walked eastward and met Death. To one, Death gave a bow and named him Conquest. To the next, Death gave a sword and called her War. To the third, Death gave a set of scales and the name Famine.

The four of them walked eastward and sang praise for their Father.


End file.
